The Diary of Me
by SherlockandRose
Summary: It's the year 2020, and Rose has still not let go of loosing the Doctor, even though she has a happy, married life with his duplicate and her two children, Lily and Mary. Along the way, though, she meets some friends. This story is told from the eyes of thirteen-year-old Lily, and how she discovers what happened between her parents all those years ago.


February 23, 2020 Okay, welcome. This is a brand new "diary", so it's going to have brand new gossip, brand new secrets, and all of that cute, girly stuff. But really, I don't like being girly. I like being different. Normal, it's too boring. Anyways, if this is the future me reading this, that's great. If this is someone totally different, that's great too. I'm dating my best friend, for starters. I think its great. Next, I'm getting ready for spring break, summer, and high school. If this is me reading this, you're probably thinking "wow, I was so worried" or something like that. I don't know. Whatever, Alfie and I have been going out for almost two months now, and like I said, I love it. He's the sweetest guy ever. He was my first kiss, first date, and one of my first best friends. My first true love. xoxo, You'll figure my name out later _ "Once upon a time, there was a girl. A girl that fell in love with a "traveler". He took her all sorts of places, but she thought he didn't love her back. Then, something bad happened. He...lost her. Soon after, they found each other again and lived happily ever after." I had heard this story SO many times. My sister, Mary, my mum, Rose and I were sitting on our family couch, listening to a story that Mum made up. She always says that it's a true story. I don't believe her. Then again, it might be true. You never know. _ February 24, 2020 I saw Alfie today. In two days, it will have been two months since we started dating. I also had to listen to that story about the girl and the traveler she fell in love with. I asked if Mum knew the girl in the story, she said yes. She also said that a few years later she had two beautiful daughters. Maybe I can meet her. Yours truly, Mum's impossible girl _ "Mum, why do you call me your impossible girl?" I said to Mum, hoping for an answer that would explain everything, from her being EXTREMELY overprotective, to her not letting me see what was in her drawer from when she first married my father. She didn't answer. "Mum?" She looked away. February 25, 2020 Okay, so Mum HAS been acting a little strange ever since I asked her about the whole "impossible girl" thing. She also said not to say something like time travel, bad wolf (?), and aliens. I wonder why she's so sensitive about that stuff... See ya later alligator, Curious girl _ "Mum, when did you meet Dad?" I ask all of a sudden. "Why do you ask that?" She replied. "Because whenever you tell us that story about the girl and the guy that got lost, I keep wondering if that was you and Dad." Mum was silent for a moment, then walked over to the couch, sat down, and motioned me over. "Let me start from the beginning. Now, this will explain everything that I have told you to say, and I want it to stay that way, alright?" "Alright," I exclaim, excited to hear how Mum and Dad met. "Well, it all started 15 years ago, on New Years Day. I was nineteen years old. It was about twelve thirty when I was walking home to my Mum and I's apartment, and there was this man. He asked me what day and year it was, and I said it was New Years Day and 2005, of course! He said that was brilliant, and I asked him if he had a little too much to drink, because he was walking a little funny. He said yes, and, to my surprise, said that I was going to have a really great year. Then he walked away." She paused. "A few months later, I was at work, bringing lottery money to a coworker named Wilson, but he wasn't there. I heard a noise, so I went to check it out. There was just a bunch of mannequins, but they were moving, so I thought it was a prank. But they kept moving towards me, so I, like any other normal human being, backed up. But then, they cornered me and raised one of their arms and I closed my eyes. Then, someone grabbed my hand and whispered run. He held my hand as we were running and didn't let go. He led me to the back door and said to just go home. Then he let the door shut but he opened it again. He asked me what my name was. I answered 'Rose Tyler' and he said 'Nice to meet you Rose! Run for your life!' I ran into him the next day, but technically he ran into me. Not literally, though. I don't know how, but he found Mum and I's apartment. He told me that they were some sort of living plastic, and told me not to worry." She got up, went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk, and sat back down.


End file.
